disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kixx
Kixx, A.K.A. Experiment 601, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his superhuman strength and kickboxing skills to bully others. His one true place is teaching people kickboxing and hosting his own workout video entitled "Kickboxing with Kixx." He is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 601 was the 601st experiment to be created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his kickboxing skills to beat up any and all opponents. 601 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 601's pod landing by a cliff face. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a tourist threw a half-full water bottle over the cliff, it landed by 601's pod and trickled out water which touched the pod, activating 601. 601 then attacked a couple, beating them up when the husband angered him. 601 then proceeded to attack and beat up anyone or anything that stood in his path. When Lilo and Stitch arrived to find and capture 601, the latter attacked them. Stitch prepared to fight 601, but due to an earlier chemical reaction incident in which Stitch's combat training was erased, Lilo and Stitch were forced to retreat while 601 was distracted with beating up the newly-arrived Gantu. While 601 was on a rampage, Lilo re-trained Stitch and taught him how to fight in combat with a special book that Jumba lent her. Lilo's friend Keoni also gave her a few pointers, and taught her how to skateboard as well. Later, 601 attacked a beach, defeating all the boxers with ease before Stitch arrived for a rematch. At first, 601 was able to easily overpower Stitch, but with Lilo's coordination, Stitch was able to defeat 601. 601, christened Kixx, was then found a one true place teaching kickboxing. An advertisement of Kixx hosting his own instructional workout video was watched by Experiment 625 and an injured Gantu. Kixx reappeared in "Elastico." In "The Asteroid," Kixx was one of the six experiments who Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. During the journey, Kixx kicked the back of Spooky's seat, causing the latter to terrify him. Also, when Pleakley hit Kixx for grabbing at the free soda and peanuts, the latter beat Pleakley up and took a bag of peanuts for himself. He later helped Stitch remove the ship's hyperdrive engine. In "Houdini," Kixx was one of the audience for Stitch's magic act. In "Angel," Kixx was one of the experiments who Angel reverted to evil using her song. As a result, Kixx began beating up tourists for Angel, forcing Stitch to fight and defeat him. Later, Kixx and the other dehabilitated experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Kixx reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's baseball team. In "Shoe," Kixx was one of the experiments who helped turn Jumba and Pleakley's ship into a hotel. Kixx was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot," Kixx was one of the first team of experiments (along with Deforestator and Richter) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Kixx, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Kixx participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by beating up attacking Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Kixx joins them for the song by playing the bongos. Stitch! anime Kixx made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel modified him with a new, samurai style of fighting, along with a samurai outfit to match it. He makes a second appearance along with Pix, Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visit Tokyo Disneyland. Personality Kixx is shown to be a talented kickboxer. He loves to pick fights, which could make him be considered a bully. He also appears to be dim-witted, but slightly hotheaded. However, after Lilo and Stitch befriended him, Kixx has shown to control his temper a lot better. He is not the brightest, but he's the most loyal. The whole reason why he was on the AV's is because he went looking for Hunkahunka because the nice humans in her one true place were worried about her. When he got there, she was dead. Nobody killed one of his cousins and gets away with it. He is a great fighter, but really a big softie. He enjoys sparring, stories, and soft music. He is valiant and has a small code of chivalry he follows. Kixx is very slow-witted and foolish, but very ill-tempered, extremely aggressive and excessively violent. Gallery Trivia *Kixx's appearance and mannerisms are similar to the Tasmanian Devil in Looney Tunes. *Kixx's pod color is blue. *Kixx is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 601 Primary function: Hand-to-hand combat." Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters